


The flight in her toes.

by SpoonDance



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Maddie's runner when Sally found out about her and Sophie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The flight in her toes.

Sophie told her she was going to take a shower as she walked around the counter and Maddie nodded. As she passed, Sophie ran her hand down her arm and gave it a slight squeeze and Maddie felt the relief in it. As if the girl was making sure she was really there, making she she’d stay, telling her she cared. And Maddie herself eased at the touch.

She was left with her mug of tea as Sophie went upstairs. She sipped quietly as Tim and Sally moved around and her stomach both churned and tightened in knots. She couldn stand to be around them. Not after everything, not without Sophie near, so she quickly finished her cup and slipped upstairs.

First, she went and sat in “her room” but quickly felt too uncomfortable so she ventured into Sophie’s. The other room never felt like hers, just as cold and empty as any other room she’d ever spent time in. But she liked Sophie’s room. It was bright and warm and filled with all things Sophie. It smelled like her too. If she had to be in a place that wasn’t hers, she’d like to be in Sophie’s.

She sat on the bed, taking up as little space as possible so she didn’t feel like she was intruding so much. She felt oddly small and big all at once. Simple sat looking about the room, the door opened and Sophie came in drying her hair with a towel, pausing only a moment when she saw her on her bed. Sophie gave her a smile, soft yet tense. And she understood that. Sort of. No one had ever cared if she’d run away before. And she still struggled to both to realize it really did hurt Sophie and also to keep herself from legging it. Because that was her go-to. That was her safety and security. But now… now maybe she could let Sophie be that.

Sophie was dressed in a large t-shirt and sweatpants, and Maddie felt even safer and she wasn’t sure why. Maybe because she was able to see a more relaxed side of someone. Maybe because Sophie accepted her presence without looking at all affected. Maybe because Sophie looked so sweetly beautiful she couldn’t feel anything but safe.

Tossing her towel towards the hamper, Sophie turned back to her and joined her on the bed. Maddie didn’t know what to do, how to really apologize, but she looked weakly to the other girl and saw her watching her with the same eyes. She glanced away to watch her finger poke at Sophie’s thigh gently(because she was unused to showing affection or giving comfort and she hoped Sophie realized this was her trying in a small way) and spoke softly, “I’m sorry.”

She heard Sophie sigh and looked up just as Sophie took her hand and weaved their fingers together. “You can’t keep doin’ that to me, Mads.” And it was a nickname no one had ever called her and her heart melted at the sound. “It hurts too much.” Her voice grew quieter as she spoke and Maddie gulped.

She hated how she caused the girl pain, it was one reason she kept feeling the urge to run. Because she thought she could only ever hurt the girl. Because she wanted to protect her. Because she wanted so _badly_ to stay. And that meant disaster.

But no more.

At least she hoped she could make that promise to herself if not Sophie.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated. “I don’t mean to. I just…” She didn’t know how to tell her, explain to her everything in her head and past that made her the way she was. So she skipped over it. “I missed you.” Barely a whisper, laced in hesitation and self consciousness.

A hand cupped her cheek and she was pulled into a gentle kiss. “Don’t leave again.” And Maddie pressed forward this time because she couldn’t say the words out loud but she could show her she didn’t want to leave.

The kisses stayed soft and slow and shy. They’d kissed before, they’d slept together, but nothing like this. This was different. This was just Maddie and Sophie being together without chaos or distractions or urgency. They were simply relaxing into one another’s touch.

And this, this wasn’t something she was used to either. She’d never just kissed someone for the sake of kissing and connecting. No ulterior motives, no rushed hands and bodies. Everything was slow and subtle and calming. It made her feel _so much_.

Lips soft, heads tilting one way and then the other, hands warm and tender. Maddie sighed into Sophie and Sophie kissed the corner of her mouth. She turned into the other, kissing first her top lip and then the lower as everything was all just right here. The world never disappeared for Maddie except when she was with Sophie.

Sophie’s hands slipped around her waist and pulled her closer and Maddie was yielding in her hands. She felt herself being pulled into Sophie’s lap, straddling her and relaxing into her frame. The kiss paused with their foreheads pressed together. Maddie pressing a kiss to Sophie’s cheek feeling so affectionate and trusting. This was just for Sophie. No one else.

“You’re staying here tonight,” Sophie exhaled.

“Of course I am. I promise.” Maddie kissed the other cheek.

“No,” Sophie’s eyes opened and she felt it, opening her own to blue. “I mean right here, in my arms. I can’t let you go right now.”

Maddie gulped feeling her heart climbing and quaking. Sophie cared and she couldn’t speak, throat protesting and eyes stinging so she just nodded sincerely and kissed her again. And Sophie gripped her tighter, taking her lips as a promise.

She could feel the trembling emotion in Sophie that she felt in her own chest. And it made her weaken further; further into Sophie’s all encompassing presence. Her hands at either side of the other girl’s face, Maddie took the time to stroke at soft cheeks and hook fingers around a warm neck to hold her gently to her lips.

This is why she came back, why she couldn’t stay away, why she showed up at the corner shop and for Sophie that night. This girl. She couldn’t keep away. Didn’t know how to. Didn’t want to. And now she was starting to realize how much she really did need her, and realizing at the same time that it didn’t have to be a weakness at all. Because at her weakest, Sophie kept her safe.

This kind, warm, caring girl was everything. Took up her mind and couldn’t get her out. But she was happier when she just let her in. And now she was being held so sweetly and carefully yet fast and strong. Nowhere to go and not wanting to be anywhere else. Everything new. Everything calm.

She never felt so exposed but she had this sheltering grasp. And she almost wanted to cry. But Sophie’s lips were smooth against hers and soothed the running of her heart. And, in turn, the flight in her toes.

Sophie leaned to the side, letting their joined weight carrying them to the bed. They settled in together; facing one another, faces not an inch apart, and eyes so full. Small kisses, shy smiles, and arms holding bodies warm and close.

“Thank you,” Maddie whispered, voice rough. “For not hating me.”

“Mads,” -Why is this girl so stunning and here in her arms?- “I can’t. Disappointed, hurt, worried? Yes. Hate? No. Never.”

She had to swallow the sharp sting in her throat. “Sorry.” And it was a croak of shame, eyes flitting down to a shadowed collarbone. She wanted to be so much better. She wanted to be good for Sophie.

Fingers stroked at her spine, Sophie’s chin dropping to seek her eyes. “Maddie, It’s alright. Look, you’ve come back and that’s all I really care about right now. Because you’re safe and here. Just… stay.”

Maddie nodded, never meaning anything more than in that moment. And maybe she’ll get scared and slip but she knows she can never push Sophie away again.


End file.
